Eight Steps to Bravery
by AnimusLunari777
Summary: Have you ever wondered about the Pokémon War that ravaged the Earth 3,000 years ago? The one that dragged the world into destruction, leaving nothing left but stories? Have you ever wondered what became of it, or its outcome? The inevitable answer is despair, sorrow, death, and something far more unfathomable.
1. Chapter One

I woke to the sound of screaming.

Bloodcurdling screaming followed by a tremendous roar, splitting my eardrums and causing an awful ringing within my head. I just wanted to curl up and hide. Maybe if I tried, the screaming and blaring roars and crashes would disappear.

However, I knew otherwise.

"Run, Veerium! Get out of here!" My father's voice arose from somewhere outside.

"Dad! What's going on?"

"Get out of here, Vee! It's an attack!"

I could feel the dread creeping into my chest, anxiety making me feel sick. We had known it wouldn't be long until our little village was attacked.

 _But this was too soon! We weren't prepared yet!_

A whimper caught my attention, and my eyes flashed across my small, cobweb covered room. Among the great flashes and streaks of light and fire outside my broken window, I met a pair of glowing crimson eyes. They were wide with terror.

"Shh, it's okay," I murmured, rushing over to the creature's side and wrapping my arms around his pale colored neck, trying to hide my own fear. "We're gonna get out of here."

I felt the creature tremble, and brushed a gentle hand down his back. I could feel his rectangular spikes that protruded out in the area, which were now fluttering up and down anxiously. His long, white feathered wings were wrapped tightly around his small, angular body.

He was a pokémon: a magical, powerful creature that, like all other species of pokémon, roamed this world alongside humans. And out of the hundreds of species of pokémon, the one that I held within my arms was Lugia.

He was a legendary pokémon, with a long, narrow, and dragon-like body. I received him into my care two years ago after my father and his warrior patrol found him nearly dead as a newborn in one of the enemy's traps, ready to be picked up by an enemy patrol. It was a pure miracle to find such a creature not yet in the hands of another human. Legendary pokémon were more rare than finding peace in this world through the war. If you even had a legendary pokémon, you might as well be god-like, or one of the gods yourself.

However, I was no god. I was just a human who loved my pokémon partner just as he loved me. We were not god-like, we did not have extraordinary power that made our enemies fall to the ground and tremble with fear. We were both just children, and we were terrified.

"Veerium!" my mother screamed from outside. "Get Lugia and get out of here!"

Lugia squeaked as a deafening boom sounded outside, shaking our small, broken home. I buried my face in his shoulder, wincing as screams followed the terrible noise.

"We have to go now," I whispered, half to myself. I reluctantly stood up, rushing to grab whatever I could. However, all I could take was Lugia's pokéball and a hunting knife to protect myself.

However, as I turned to grab Lugia and urge him forward, I was flung backward by a great burst of energy.

Nothing. I wasn't able to hear anything. I could sense vibrations along the ground to tell me the attack was still occurring outside, but my hearing had vanished and my ears were ringing. My vision was black, and my mind hazy, not to mention I could feel a trickle of blood running down my forehead.

Judging by the aching pain and hard object poking into my back, I guessed that I had been flung against my wooden bed. It felt broken now, as there were splinters digging into my arms.

My vision gave way out of the darkness as debris was yanked off of me. Lugia's wide eyes stared down at me with worry, and his jaws parted open, though I heard no sound.

A pair of hands grasped me and pulled me to my feet, and I found myself staring into my mother's brown eyes. Her short pale hair was matted down with dirt and blood, and her fair skin and clothes were torn and filthy.

She urged me forward, making motions with her hands, while her pokémon, Espeon, gave Lugia a shove towards the now open and broken wall.

"Get out. We'll be fine," I faintly heard my mother say, and I gave no protest as I ran out the entrance.

Chaos. That might have been a sufficient word to describe our village now. Nearly every building was destroyed or on fire, not to mention parts of the surrounding forest were lit up in flames.

Yet somehow I was able to keep running, trying to ignore the screams of both human and Pokémon, the explosions that tore apart our village, the enemies that lurked around us. I sprinted forward, my only thought being to escape and keep Lugia safe, even though we had already been spotted by the enemies, and may not even make it out of the village alive. Yet we pursued our path forward, trying to overcome the hard truth that our lives were being torn apart before our very eyes, and we could do nothing but run. Run through the chaos, fire, and blood that spilled beneath our feet.

All I could process were the faint, bloodcurdling screams of my mother being torn apart by some monstrosity behind us, the distraught screams of Espeon following, and my vision fading as we entered the forest before us.


	2. Chapter Two

I awoke to a gentle prod on my shoulder.

My eyes flashed open, and my vision began to clear, revealing leafy, emerald branches above me and the tops of trees as they slowly danced in the wind.

I was prodded once more.

"Lugia?" I murmured, twisting my body around. My face contorted with pain, my muscles aching in protest of my movements, not to mention I could feel the caked up blood on my face.

I was relieved to meet Lugia's familiar crimson eyes no more than a foot away from me.

I stretched out a hand, caressing his cheek. He looked exhausted, his body shaking and streaked with dirt and ash. His feet were scratched and bloody, yet he seemed able to stand.

"Where are we?" I gazed around, surprised to not see burnt up trees and puddles of blood. In fact, the forest looked peaceful, leaves and grass sparkling in the faint sunshine, suggesting it had rained not long ago.

 _I must be dreaming._

Lugia puffed out his small chest, looking rather pleased with himself as his eyes flickered from myself to the area behind me. I turned to see faint scuffs along the ground, along with a few drops of blood.

"Lugia, did you drag me here?"

Lugia squeaked, eyes gleaming with satisfaction. He was clearly proud of his efforts to keep me safe.

"You're something else," I murmured, a smile crossing my face. Though it soon disappeared as a turned around, taking in my surroundings.

"But where are we now?"

Dread began to creep into my body, squeezing at my mind as I remembered the events from the night before. The town I had grown up in being torn to shreds, the screams of terror, and the cold, unrelenting eyes of our enemies.

More than anything, I wanted to return, to see my home one more time, to go back to my parents. Maybe they were still alive. Maybe my mother hadn't been torn apart, my father still by her side, and all my friends waiting for me.

Yet as the tears began to stream down my face, I realized those thoughts were too good to be true. There was no going back now.

"Come on," I murmured, wiping my hands down my dirty, tear-streaked face. "Let's go see if we can find anyone nearby. We won't be able to survive out here for long."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lugia nod briskly, giving me a worried look, but came to my side as I began to walk forward.

 _"You must never go out into the forest alone, Veerium. There are dangerous people and pokémon out there,"_ my mother's words echoed in my mind. Swallowing, I gripped my hunting knife firmly with a trembling hand.

We must have been walking for hours, yet we saw not a single person nor pokémon. I began to grow worried that we would never find salvation, and end up dying of starvation.

Lugia suddenly cried out, rushing forward with a slight limp in his hurried steps. At first, I raced ahead with him, thinking he must have spotted danger behind us. However, I instead came into a large clearing, and within it, a large, glimmering river.

Lugia had already jumped into the cool, sparkling water, splashing about eagerly. Trails of dirt and ash slipped away behind him as he cleaned his body, a look of relief over his face.

"Good eye!" I commented to him as I rushed in, slipping off my boots. I daintily dipped my toes in the water, relaxing when the cool, refreshing liquid seeped in around my feet. Feeling encouraged, I stripped off my ripped, dirty pants and ash-covered shirt before submerging my entire body into the water, which ended up being deep enough to cover my waist and stomach.

I sighed as I felt the dirt streaming off my body, my aching muscles relaxing. My long, pale lavender hair trailed out behind me, caught in the gentle current. The water was clear and glimmering, in fact so clear that I was able to see my dark blue eyes look back at me as I glanced down at my reflection. Suddenly feeling exhausted, I closed my eyes and let the water clean the rest of the dirt off my body.

Lugia's alarmed cry jolted me awake, and I looked up to meet his wide, terrified eyes. I was about to open my mouth to ask what was wrong, but then I heard it.

The human voices, at least a few of them, and they were nearby.

Stomach clenching in fear, I lurched forward, treading through the water until I reached Lugia's side. I put a finger to his mouth, telling him to remain silent. However, I cringed when I heard a voice call out in our direction.

"Hey, there's a person over here in the river!"

Grimacing, I looked up, watching as a younger man, probably in his late teens, ran out of the undergrowth and ran towards us, a spear held in one hand. A younger looking woman followed him, a long cloak draped over her shoulders and a bow grasped in one hand. I flinched when another, more intimidating man covered in dark clothing followed them, a huge, furry pokémon following him. It was dark orange and white with stripes, and glared at me with keen, dog-like eyes.

Embarrassment quickly overcame my fear when I realized I was currently naked, being confronted by three people who all looked like they could easily rip me to shreds. I gazed longingly at my clothes and knife on the river bank before quickly looking back at these strange, hostile people, who didn't seem to care that I was wearing nothing.

However, when their eyes rested on Lugia, their expressions quickly changed.

The first, younger looking man, was first to comment, his eyes wide as he met Lugia's crimson ones. "Is that...?"

"Yes, I think so..." the woman beside him whispered as she stood motionless.

The second, colder looking man stepped forward, glaring at both Lugia and I with icy blue eyes. "That, indeed, is the legendary Pokémon, Lugia." I stiffened when his eyes suddenly flashed with hunger as he stared at my companion.

I stepped forward, ignoring my embarrassment and fear. "Do not touch him. He is my friend, and I am his. You cannot take him away."

The huge, furry Pokémon that belonged to the cold looking man growled, its eyes narrowing as it took a step forward.

"Easy, Arcanine," its master spoke firmly, holding out a hand. He looked back at me, giving me a brisk but irritated nod. "Fine then. You and your Pokémon will be coming with us," he commanded, clearly not expecting any kind of protest, not to mention his tone suggested he had other, less accepting plans for us.

I bit my lip. _These people could be with the Crimson Army for all I know,_ I thought with distaste as I remembered the people who had slaughtered my town. _But if I don't find some kind of food or hospitality soon, Lugia and I will surely die._

Reluctantly, I moved towards the river bank, embarrassment making my cheeks flush as I exited the water. However, I was surprised to see the young woman come to my side, draping her long, thick cloak around my dripping body.

"If you cooperate, no harm will be brought to you or your pokémon," she said firmly, though I detected warmth in her gaze, which quickly eased me. I gave her a nod of gratitude before bending down to pick up my dirty clothes, knife, and Lugia's pokéball, while slipping my boots onto my feet.

Lugia struggled to get out of the water, probably due to his small size and sleek body, not to mention his tiny, arm-like wings. I smiled, hauling him out and drying off his body with the cloak I was given.

"What is your name?" the cold looking man asked me.

I stiffened for a moment. "Uh, Veerium. Veerium Fawning."

The man tilted his head, clearly surprised at my odd sounding name, but did not question it, instead trudging forward with a sense of purpose in his step.

I grew wary as the younger man and woman came to stand on either side of me, clearly trying to close me in from escaping. I felt the hot breath of the large pokémon, Arcanine apparently, on the back of my neck, causing me to freeze and Lugia to press up against my legs.

 _It's probably best if I don't tell them that Lugia and I couldn't fight for anything,_ I thought as I glanced at Arcanine, looking cautious and hostile as it glared at Lugia.

We walked on for a while in silence, twisting through the woods and behind various trees and rocks that seemed like an all too familiar path for the people taking Lugia and I away. My vision turned to the young woman who was slightly in front of me, walking gracefully with her short, dark brown hair swaying with each step. Her skin was pale and her dark green eyes shown with a strange light, yet she looked like a character out of a fairy tale. She looked no more than twenty, maybe not even.

I gasped as I suddenly tripped on the edges of my cloak, nearly falling to the ground before Lugia braced me with his shoulders. The younger man next to me snorted at my careless stumble, but clearly had no intentions of helping me. His golden eyes met mine, and he quickly turned away, looking annoyed. He had tufty ginger hair and a narrowed face, and his broad shoulders were framed around his dark shirt. For a guy, he was rather pretty, so to speak. Unlike the other man walking in front of me.

He had a tall, muscled frame under dark, padded clothing, and a long knife was held at his belt. He had short dark hair and scarred, tan skin, and his blue eyes were cold and menacing. He gave off the vibe of a brutal, experienced killer.

I noticed that we had begun walking on a clearly marked path, the area cleared and the ground marked with dirt and stone.

"We're approaching our town," the ginger haired man said to me, giving me a warning glance, as if telling me to keep my guard up.

"Kouen, don't be rude," the young women scolded him.

"You're too much of a softy, Arien," the young man, Kouen apparently, retorted.

I stiffened, appalled, as the tops of buildings came into view just a little ways in front of us, looking over the tree tops.

 _Just how big is their town?!_

However, my question was quickly answered as the trees began to clear, and we stepped through a tall, stone gate. A guard stood on either side, and I shrank under my skin when they each gave me a cold, threatening stare, but said nothing.

This "town" of theirs might as well have been a city, with huge cobblestone roads, massive buildings that far exceeded our own, and the area bustling with activity, both human and pokémon. Everyone seemed... cheerful.

Arien turned to me, smiling when she noticed me staring around at my surroundings with an open mouth and wide eyes. "You like it?"

"...It's beautiful."

The young woman seemed please with my answer. "Indeed it is," she replied, waving at someone nearby.

"Welcome to Aquacorde Town."


	3. Chapter Three

Lugia and I were being lead through the twisting streets of Aquacorde town, each filled with people, small stores, markets, wagons, and extraordinary looking Pokémon that I had never even seen before.

Lugia did not seem as comfortable in this town as I was. He stuck to my side, shivering every now and then, and flinched away when anyone began pointing, staring, or calling out to him.

I rubbed his face with one hand, stroking my fingers over one of the spikes that protruded out around his eye. "I won't let anything happen to you," I said softly, but, to be honest, I wasn't entirely focusing on Lugia, but an elegant, violet covered cat-like pokémon that was strutting past us.

"Come on, Liepard, follow us!" a young child called out from behind, and I watched as the pokémon scampered away.

"We are approaching our leader," Kouen told us, exchanging a brief glance with me from behind his shoulder. I gave a brisk nod, trying not to shake with fear.

We began walking towards a large, circular building surrounded by stone walls. Two maroon colored flags hung on either side of the entrance, and this time there were no guards around as we walked inside, entering a large clearing. There wasn't a single hint of vegetation in site.

"Uh, where are all the plants?" I asked curiously.

"It was all burned away," Arien answered, smirking.

I swallowed hard.

"Viené!" the dark clothed man called, his Arcanine coming to sit beside him.

The large, wooden doors to the building quickly opened, and a tall women with long, white hair stepped out. She wore a short, leather dress and boots that went up past her knees, and a long sword was held at her hip. The women walked forward, her amber eyes glancing over us.

"Hello, Yamoori," Viené greeted the older man with a nod. Her fiery eyes suddenly met mine, and I felt my blood turn cold. "Did you bring a prisoner? Are they with the Crimson Army?"

"More or less, and that I do not know," Yamoori answered. "But I have my doubts she is with the Crimson Army. Her name is Veerium Fawning, and she has a rather... intriguing pokémon with her."

I felt Lugia snuggle in behind my legs, as if trying to hide. I patted his head in reassurance, but I honestly did not know whether or not I could guarantee his safety.

"Oh?" Viené walked towards me, and when she caught Lugia's crimson eyes, she stopped suddenly.

"Lugia..." she murmured, looking appalled. "Veerium, is it? How did you acquire such a Pokémon?"

I was silent for a few moments before replying. "I uh, I guess he and I became partners when my father rescued him from a trap." I could feel Viené's frustration rolling off her in waves. It was understandable.

"Do you actually think that you, a frail child, is worthy enough to own such a pokémon?! Any knight in this war would give their lives for such a rare, valuable weapon!"

I bit my lip, finally meeting her intense gaze. "Lugia and I do not own each other, and he is no weapon. I may be a child, but I will not let you take him away."

Viené seemed moderately surprised by my words, but her gaze did not lose its fury. In fact, the fire in her eyes seemed to grow stronger, and I flinched, realizing I had probably stepped out of line.

"Regardless," Viené snorted, "I will not allow you to stay here, no more than an extra mouth to feed, nor will I allow you to leave this town with such an incredibly valuable Pokémon." A smug look crossed her face. "Miss Fawning, if you can win against me, the leader of the people of Aquacorde town, in a pokémon battle, then I will rethink my choice of letting you stay here and keep that pokémon."

I froze. _There's no way we can win!_ I was about to protest, when I felt Lugia's cheek brush up against my hand. I looked down, expecting to meet a fearful gaze, but all I saw was determination in those brilliant red eyes.

I bit my lip, knowing stupid decisions like this would probably lead to the death of me, but I continued anyway.

"Alright then," I said. "We accept your challenge."

Viené's eyes widened, but nodded. "Get this girl some clothes and food," she ordered Kouen, eyeing me up and down. "We will begin our battle shortly."

* * *

I stood on one of the far edges of the barren clearing, moments away from taking part in the first serious Pokémon battle of my life. Viené stood on the other side, a pleased look on her face, a pokéball in one hand.

Arien, standing next to me, put a hand on my shoulder, which was now covered by a pale gray jacket that went down to my knees, along with leather leggings and my original boots.

"You never know, you may win," Arien said, giving me a faint smile. "After all, Viené specializes in fire type Pokémon."

I frowned. "Lugia is young and inexperienced. He has not yet learned any water type moves."

Lugia, though identified as psychic and flying type, was known for their incredibly powerful flying and water type moves. In fact, the legendary Pokémon was known for living deep within seas and causing drastic storms, growing to impressive sizes. However, as I looked at my partner standing in front of me, only up to my waist in height, and trying to push away his fear, I was unable to imagine him as being a massive, catastrophic being.

Arien mimicked my expression. "I see. Well, I wish you luck nonetheless." She moved away from me, standing beside Kouen on the side of the clearing.

I stiffened when I noticed some of the people from the village had begun flooding in to watch the battle. _Crap, I don't want everyone to watch us get destroyed!_

"Today, a battle will take place between Viené Holland, leader of Aquacorde Town, and Veerium Fawning, a challenger," Yamoori declared, speaking loud enough for everyone around to hear. "A victor will be chosen when all of their opponent's Pokémon have fainted."

The area went silent, and I could feel chills crawling down my back as Yamoori stepped forward, waving his arm downward. "Let the battle begin!"

Viené raised her arm, tossing her pokéball into the air. "Let's go, Charizard!"

Alarm shot through me as a gigantic, orange, dragon-like Pokémon appeared, looming over us and flapping its powerful wings with enough force to send us flying. Its jaws opened wide as it roared at us with narrowed eyes, making my ears ring.

Reluctantly, I stood up straight and looked my opponent dead in the eye, before gazing down at Lugia. "I know you can do this. We've never been in a serious battle before, but we can get through this together."

Lugia nodded, and for a moment I thought I saw a fire blazing in his eyes, something I had never seen before.

"Charizard, use flamethrower!" Viené called suddenly.

As a huge charge of flames began hurtling towards, I panicked. Oh god, what do I do?!

I let out a heavy breath as Lugia just barely dodged the attack, scampering off to the side.

 _I should have known to do that, I have to concentrate,_ I scolded myself. I looked up, shouting, "Lugia, weather ball!"

Though I knew the attack wouldn't be as effective without significant weather occurring, I decided to use it regardless. I watched as Lugia opened his mouth slightly, wind and energy collecting and compacting together, until a faint wind began blowing around him. He quickly launched the attack at Charizard, flinging his body forward to add to the force of the blow.

"Counter it with wing attack!" Viené called, and I gasped as a powerful gust suddenly began exploding out from Charizard, its muscled rippling with each heavy flap of its wings. I watched as Lugia's attack disappeared as Charizard struck it with a strong blow from its wing.

Lugia looked about as shocked as I was, and dread creeped through my body when I realized that we may not even be able to land an attack.

 _Keep going!_ I told myself. "Try again, Lugia!"

Again, Lugia launched a ball of compacted wind and energy at Charizard, which it dodged with ease. At Viené's command, it launched itself upward, soaring high above us.

 _Shit, if only Lugia was able to fly!_ Lugia, with his small, arm-like wings, had not yet learned to fly, though I had my hopes that he would gain the skill soon. "Lugia, use gust!" I called, hoping that maybe the attack would reach Charizard. It's possible that even such a flying type attack would help his skills in flight.

Lugia stood up straight, pounding his little wings hard. A wind began stirring around him, though compared to Charizard, it was nothing but a faint breeze.

"You can do it, Lugia!" I called, watching as he launched the powerful wind upward. However, my courage was replaced with horror when I heard Viené's next words.

"Charizard, use blast burn!"

I had heard of that deadly fire type move. Only the strongest fire type Pokémon could learn it, and it was powerful enough to kill.

I watched, distraught, as flames large enough to level a house enveloped Charizard, fiery energy rolling off the Pokémon in waves. The heat was so powerful that I could feel my skin burning even from so far below it. A drop of sweat slid down my forehead.

"Lugia, run! Get out of there!" I yelled, prepared to launch myself forward, my thoughts now solely focused on protecting the only family I had left.

However, I stopped short when I saw as the flames, brilliant and bright like the sun, began hurtling down towards the ground. And not straight at Lugia, but straight towards me.

My body seemed to shut down, and I was unable to move as the great, fiery energy shot towards me, the heat becoming more and more intense on my skin. My mind was blank, and all I could do was watch, watch as the flames grew closer, as a flash of white appeared at the corner of my eye, and as I was flung to the side with incredible force.

I turned just in time to see the fire hit the ground with a catastrophic explosion, and I was not the one who had been hit. As I saw a pale, sleek body disappear within the fire, tongues of flame licking at the body, I realized it was Lugia who had pushed me out of the way, and thus been hit with the fatal blow.

"Lugia!" My bloodcurdling scream was swallowed up by the explosion. Every nerve in my body told me to run in and save him, but I remained still and unmoving, no more than a dead husk.

As the fire drifted away into the faint breeze and the dust began to clear, I thought I could see Viené smug, intrigued expression.

And I felt a fire ignite within me I had never felt before.

"You killed the only family I had left!" I screamed, choking on the lump that was forming within my throat. Tears began streaming down my dirty, contorted face, and I coughed, a sob wracking my body.

Viené shrugged. "He wasn't the target, and you didn't deserve him anyway." Her eyes narrowed. "Unfortunately, you are still here. I am disgusted by sobbing, weak people."

I froze as a heavy tremor shook the ground behind me, and I could feel Charizard's hot breath on my neck.

I turned, backing away slowly as I met the eyes of the Pokémon, its eyes gleaming with bloodlust.

I cried out as I stumbled, falling backwards as a powerful, clawed hand shoved me to the ground. I tried to move it, but the power holding me down far exceeded my own.

 _This is it,_ I thought, begin to shut my eyes. _Lugia, I am so sorry._

But my eyes reopened, appalled, when the weight suddenly lifted off of me. And I watched to my absolute surprise as a glowing shape slammed into Charizard with such a great amount of force that the huge Pokémon was sent flying into the stone wall.

And I turned, shocked, to find that the glowing figure, which now stood next to me, was Lugia.

His battered looking body looked charged with energy, glowing a faint golden color. He stood low, his feet apart and his shoulders squared up. His eyes were lit with fury, a fire burning deep within those crimson depths. For the first time, Lugia actually looked intimidating.

 _Is he...showing his true colors?_

"What attack did that Pokémon just use?" I heard a voice in the crowd ask with a faint voice.

Eventually, I heard Kouen reply, "I think it was dragon rush, but that's was the strongest dragon rush attack I have ever seen." Even he seemed surprised. "And after taking such a brutal attack too..."

"Lugia," was all I managed to say, and his fiery eyes flashed as they met mine, causing me to flinch. He instantly recoiled, and his body lost its glow and build up of energy. He tentatively walked towards me, head low, as if apologizing for scaring me.

But I was not scared; I was proud.

I lunged forward, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. His body felt hot and dirty, and parts of his skin was charred from burn, but he didn't seem to mind. I buried my face in his shoulder.

"I thought you were dead," I murmured, watching as one of my tears streaked down his chest.

Lugia rested his chin on top of my head to comfort me, but I could almost feel the satisfaction rolling off of him.

"You're a real tough guy, huh," I said, moving away to meet his eyes. He met my gaze, his pride quickly replaced by exhaustion, as he crumbled back down into my arms.

However I was given little time to worry, as I froze when I heard footsteps approach us, and looked up to find Viené's furious, but slightly impressed expression.

"I must admit I am impressed with this sudden turn of events," she huffed, "but you have not beaten us." She motioned to Charizard behind her, who was clambering to its feet with a rather irritated expression. "However, I have decided to call this battle off."

I stiffened, ready to protest, but Viené raised a hand to silence me.

"Stop your whining, I have decided to let you stay." She seemed displeased with her decision. "For now, at least. You and Lugia will stay here, but you will enroll in our military program and side with us."

I remained silent, awed by Viené's decision. However, she clearly was not giving me any choice in the matter, as she spun around and strutted off. "Kouen will take you to a room where you can stay at, and someone will come by in the morning to take you to training."

Curiosity overcame me as I watched Viené's shape disappear, and my gaze came down to rest on my almost unconscious friend.

 _I guess a new chapter in our life is beginning._

* * *

 **Eyyy fighting and drama**

 **Thanks for reading, lovelies :) Please leave a review if you wish, I would greatly appreciate it**


	4. Chapter Four

"I still don't understand how you did it," Kouen grumbled, flashing his glaring golden eyes at me. "I've seen trainers much more skilled and experienced unable to do what you did today."

I pursed my lips. "Lugia and I are more powerful that you all thought, I suppose."

Kouen shook his head, ruffling tufts of his ginger hair. "Don't be so sure. Viené probably recruited you because you show potential, but you still have a lot to learn. You and Lugia need to learn how to work as a team, and you also need to recognize when your Pokémon is no longer able to fight." He glanced down Lugia's exhausted, but conscious figure walking beside me. "Accepting defeat is far better than facing the consequences of arrogance."

Guilt overcame me, and I was unable to look down at my partner beside me. _He's absolutely right,_ I thought as we walked on in silence.

I stopped suddenly, causing Kouen to turn around to face me with a puzzled expression. "What's up, shorty?"

"Just what side is Aquacorde Town on in this battle?" _Please don't let them be a part of the Crimson Army._

Kouen snorted. "Well, we aren't a part of the Crimson Army, if that's what your small, ignorant head is thinking, nor are we a part of the opposing team, Orumni. We stand on our own, against both armies." Kouen moved forward, leaning his back on the building beside us. "As you must already know, the Crimson Army is lead by the king of the Kalos region. Their goal is to take over all regions beyond Kalos as their own, and they intend on slaughtering anyone who stands in their way, or in the king's words, 'anyone who doesn't deserve to live in such an imperial nation'. Orumni is against them, wanting to stop the Crimson Army's conquering plans, but while doing so, they wish to also take over all regions of land in order to protect the people from the Crimson Army. And there are many towns and cities, like our own, who are against both armies, and only wish to be free from war and the conquering hand that is grasped around them." Kouen stared at me, his fiery golden eyes burning into mine like a laser, until I was unable to meet his gaze any longer. "All we want is freedom," he said firmly. "We will fight for it, even if it means being slaughtered."

I nodded briskly, feeling pleased with his answer, but I could not stop the shivers that were now wracking my body.

Kouen stepped forward, placing a hand on my shoulder, and for the first time, I saw him smile.

"And that, Veerium, is why we need you."

* * *

The rising sun blinded me, causing me to squint, as I stood outside on an open field, shivering in the early morning cold. I could feel Lugia's hot breath on my hip through my leather pants, and brushed a hand over his sleek body next to me. He stiffened at my touch, but quickly relaxed, leaning into my hand.

We were standing on the training field, waiting to be registered for military training. A tall, well-built woman came to pick us up that morning, and was now standing beside us as we waited to be registered. She wore a long, dark jacket that went down to her knees, and her brown hair was pulled tight into a bun, adding to her intimidating figure. However, she paid no attention to me or Lugia.

We waited in line for an hour before we finally reached a young man sitting at a table, a pencil held behind his ear. He turned to look at me with a surprised expression, and grabbed the pencil from his ear.

"That's the second child we have enlisted today," he remarked, scribbling something on a paper. "Okay, name?"

"Veerium Fawning."

His eyebrows raised as if he recognized the name, but continued to focus on writing. "Age?"

"Thirteen."

He scribbled down something once more. "Where were you born, Miss Fawning?"

I frowned. "Churmin Town, Kalos Region."

The man stiffened, looking up to meet my gaze. "But wasn't that town-"

I cut him off. "Blown up? Eradicated? Slaughtered? Yes it was, about three days ago." I looked away from his sympathetic gaze.

"My apologies," he murmured, his pencil moving briskly across the paper before he turned to the woman next to me. "Will she be signing up for Pokémon battle training?"

"She will," the woman replied curtly.

His gaze fell down to Lugia next to me, who had been motionless this whole time. "It's Lugia, right?"

I nodded, and Lugia stood up straight beside me, as if showing himself off. I smirked at his pleased expression when he received a few startled glances.

After our forms had been filled out, we received a quick health inspection. I received new bandages for the slowly healing wound on my back, and Lugia's burns were treated once more. I was then handed a slip of paper and a tag from the woman accompanying us after we had been checked.

"This is to show that you have been formally registered as a part of this program," she said, clipping the tag onto my jacket. 'Veerium Fawning. Aquacorde's Military Program, Class 4C' was printed on it.

"Class 4C is over there," she told me, pointing towards the opposite side of the field. A small shape of gathering people was visible in the area, dark clothing prominent against the emerald green grass. "You will take part in the Pokémon training program at promptly eleven o'clock, don't be late. You will be on your own from this point forward."

"Uh, thanks for the help," I said gratefully, but the woman was already walking off, acknowledging my words with simply a wave of her hand.

I sighed. "Alright Lugia, ready?" I met his wide crimson eyes.

Lugia nodded, but I his shaking body told me he was more than a little nervous.

"We'll be fine," I remarked, half to myself, as we began walking across the field, passing hordes of people who clearly knew what they were doing. _Unlike me._

"You there!" someone called around where I was heading, "are you Fawning?"

"Um, yes!" I replied back, my voice cracking slightly as I called back. I began running towards the source of the voice with Lugia scrambling by my side, which turned out to be a muscular man with long black hair pulled back in a pony tail. Though his voice was harsh, his brown eyes were warm and friendly.

"My name is Zach, and I am the advisor for class 4C," he said gruffly. "Please line up with the others, and we will begin shortly." He gave Lugia a questionable look, but then his eyes flashed with understanding.

"So you're the girl that had a go with Viené," Zach remarked, laughing. "I must say I am impressed, and more than a little excited to see what you and your Pokémon are capable of." He placed a hand on Lugia's snout in greeting, and I was surprised to see Lugia lean into his touch rather than flinch away.

 _He's growing up. We both are._

"However, Pokémon are not permitted to be out right now, so I'll have to ask you to return him to his pokéball."

I exchanged an understanding look with Zach before pulling Lugia's pokéball out of my pocket. "I'll see you later," I told him, smiling, and watched as he disappeared with a bright flash.

Returning his pokéball to my pocket, I moved briskly towards the line of other soldiers, who were all at least twice my size, and looked more than a little intimidating. I moved down the row of people, hoping to find an empty spot away from the others, though was annoyed when I found none.

"Hey, shorty," someone called behind me. "Looking for a spot?"

I turned around, irritating with my reoccurring nickname, but was surprised when I met the bright amber eyes of a boy about my age.

 _Is he the other child enrolled?_

I nervously walked forward, awkwardly standing beside him. An amused expression crossed his face as he watched me. "So who are you?"

"Uh, my name's Veerium."

"Veerium." The boy repeated my name multiple times, his eyes narrowing. "That's a rather odd name."

"You can call me Vee if that's easier."

His eyes brightened. "Alright then, Vee. If it makes you feel any better about your odd name, my name's Narcissus Fate Callum."

I could feel my body relieving itself from its previous tense position, smiling and letting out a laugh. "What a mouthful," I remarked.

He shrugged. "Guess we both have weird parents. You can just call me Fate, though."

"Heh, Fate and Vee."

"The new traveling duo," Fate said with a suggestive snicker, which I replied to with a snort.

We were suddenly called for silence as Zach began attendance, yelling out names every few seconds. I mimicked what the others were doing: standing up tall, gazing forward, and looking respectful and focused. I straightened my back and stood on my toes slightly, but I was still at least a head shorter than Fate, and he was one of the shorter people in our class. I held back a grumbling retort, knowing I probably wouldn't hear the end of it about my height for a while.

I grew bored after a few minutes of standing completely still, and turned slightly to look at Fate, gazing at him up and down. He had a tall, thin body, and his growing, broadening shoulders slightly visible under his dark jacket. His face was sharp and defined for a child, and his thick, golden blonde hair ruffled in the faint breeze. I found myself staring at his warm amber eyes for a while, my gaze quickly drifting down to my feet when he noticed.

"What? Is there something on my face?" he whispered.

"Um no, you're fine," I muttered back in reply.

I noticed a faint smirk creeping onto his face from the corner of my eye. "Oh, I'm sure."

I bit my lip to keep myself from snapping at him, grumbling as my face flushed.

Eventually my name was called, in which I echoed the repeated "Here!" to signify my existence. Fate was called shortly after.

"Alright, we will begin the basics of training today," Zach began, raising his voice. "I want everyone to do their best, and I don't want to hear of any weak ass pansies in this class."

I was surprised with how intimidating he sounded.

"Let's go!" he yelled, motioning for us to move forward and follow his lead. I put on a slow sprint just to keep up with Fate's jog, withholding a sigh.

 _Okay, let's do this._

* * *

 _ **Narcissus Fate is my son ?**_

 _ **Thanks for reading lovelies :)**_

 _ **MeganRouth: Thanks so much for the review and feedback! Yes, I suppose it is kind of an AU since I am applying my own ideas and changing stuff up, I probably should have pointed that out before ;P And I had no idea pokeballs didn't exist, I hadn't heard that before, sorry!**_

 _ **Thanks again!**_


	5. Chapter Five

I was surrounded by the grumbles and mutters of men and women, each settling down on the benches around us, which were gathered within a large tent. We had just finished our first four training exercises, all basic things like running and maneuvering in various environments. I felt resentful, knowing that this was only the first part of my first day, and I was already exhausted. However, I was overwhelmed with relief when Zach announced that those attending the Pokémon training class would be leaving shortly. Only some people in our class acknowledged the announcement.

I sat alone, nibbling on an apple that had been handed out to me. Fate had left my side, chatting with two other boys who looked to be in their late teens. I wasn't completely surprised that he had left; I was just a small, antisocial little girl.

"Excuse me!" a woman's voice called out over the wall of noise emitting from our class, which quickly dulled. "May I have your attention?"

I looked around, my eyes eventually landing on the source of the voice, which was a pretty, young woman with curly, pale blue hair that drifted down to her waist. Her light silver eyes were wide, however she did not seem nervous.

"Hello, my name is Ivory, and I will be one of the few people teaching our Pokémon training class. Would any of you registered to attend please come with me?"

I tentatively stood up, anxious to finally do something I felt slightly comfortable in. A few others followed my lead, walking over to the young woman.

"Hello." The woman greeted us with a warm smile, and we began walking out of the tent. "May I ask for your names?"

"I'm Tatsaru," a boy looking to be only seventeen or eighteen spoke next to me with a rather cold voice.

"Jane," a woman said behind me, sounding uninterested.

As the other few mentioned their names, I stared at Ivory, gazing at her toned body covered beneath a long white jacket that cut off at her elbows and knees. Though she had a dainty figure, her arms looked muscular and scarred, with her small, calloused hands at her hips. She looked like a warrior.

"Excuse me," Ivory spoke up, her obvious impatience snapping me out of my thoughts. "Might you tell me your name?"

I gazed back into her silver eyes, lost for words as my tongue stumbled to speak.

"This is Veerium," a familiar voice spoke behind me, eventually reaching my side. "And I'm Fate."

I met Fate's now familiar eyes, appalled. "You're a Pokémon trainer?"

He smiled. "You bet. Have been for two years now."

 _He's probably better than me then,_ I thought with a frown.

Ivory nodded, seeming intrigued that there were two children in her class. "Alright now, follow me."

We made our way through various other tents and groups of people, all seeming focused on their activities. There was a steady wave of sound through the air, causing discomfort to crawl through my body. I flinched when an earsplitting bang sounding nearby, though this was clearly normal as no one else seemed to notice.

Fate seemed to notice my now normal anxiety, for he pressed up against my shoulder. "So, Vee, have you battled a lot?"

"Not really," I replied, leaning in slightly to his touch. "Though I just recently participated in my first formal battle."

"Oh, cool. How did you like it? And how did you do?"

"Uh, it wasn't the best, so to speak, and I guess I lost?"

"That's too bad," he said, pausing, "hopefully it'll be better today." I looked up to find his familiar smile, and I reflected his expression.

 _I like his smile._

We exited the hoard of tents eventually, walking for probably ten minutes until we reached a clearing. In the middle stood a massive, gleaming figure, which I took to be something similar to be a diamond. It wasn't long, however, until I realized that the gleaming surface was that of an extraordinary glass building, supported with thick metal beams. I was appalled by its massive, rectangular shape.

"Is that the Pokémon training building?" The woman named Jane asked, actually sounding interested.

Ivory, who was at the front of our group, turned, nodding to Jane over her shoulder. She seemed pleased with our expressions, even proud.

"This is where we will meet for each Pokémon training practice. It is called the Stellar Tower, and it also has over twenty underground training areas, along with a fenced in clearing behind it over five miles long." Her eyes moved back towards the building. "It was built recently when we aligned with many other towns and decided to take part in this war, so this building is shared between thousands of people all over the world."

"Damn," Fate whispered, his eyes alit as he stared at the massive, gleaming tower.

"Now, if you would please follow me inside," Ivory said, motioning us forward.

Rather willingly, everyone followed, seeming more eager to enter the building as we moved closer. My excitement seemed to get the better of me, as I began squirming under my thick jacket.

As we approached the massive, gleaming glass doors, Ivory spun around, a smile crossing her face. "As your new fellow trainer, I welcome you to the Stellar Tower," she spoke proudly, pulling the doors open.

And as I walked inside, I grew speechless with what lay before me.

Walls so high we could barely see the top loomed around us as we entered an immensely large, open room. It was filled with activity, consisting of countless people and Pokémon. As I looked around with wide eyes, I remarked how varied the people and Pokémon were, yet everyone seemed so comfortable together.

I immediately decided that I loved the building.

We, along with many others, were herded to the side of the large room, where many tables were lined up. A person sat on the opposite end, and we were once again brought into the rather boring, time-consuming registration process. As I waited for my turn, I gazed, awed, around the area, watching as a tall man passed by me, a massive, sword-looking Pokémon levitating behind him.

"Might want to close your mouth before you start drooling," Fate snickered nearby.

I shook my head slightly, flushing when I realized he was right, as a small dribble of spit was just barely leaking out of my mouth. "Oh, shut up," I grumbled, twisting around to hit him, which he, of course, dodged.

"How are you two doing so far?"

At the sudden voice approaching, I quickly drew away from Fate, standing up straight to meet the newcomer. However, I relaxed slightly when I saw Ivory's pretty, elegant figure approaching us.

"I must say, I'm very impressed that the two youngest in our military program are also involved in our Pokémon program." Her warm smile and soft voice was almost soothing, fending off the anxiety that crept along in the back of my mind.

"Yeah, I was surprised too," Fate replied. "I'm excited to take part in this program and learn all I can."

I admired his mature and composed tone.

I nodded, clearing my throat. "What will we be doing after this?"

Ivory's brilliant, silver gaze met my own, causing me to stiffen. "We wish to analyze your knowledge and skill in Pokémon battling right away, so we know what we are working with. Students will pair up and take part in a battle so we can accomplish this."

Fate's excitement seemed to overwhelm my anxiousness. "Awesome!" He shot me a bright, yet challenging gaze. One that I did not exchange.

"Name, please!" someone called, and I realized I was next in line to be registered. I slowly stepped forward, giving my name and necessary information in a nearly monotone voice, as my thoughts were elsewhere.

 _Please don't let me get practically slaughtered again on my first day._

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading and please review :)**_


	6. Chapter Six

"For your first task, you will all begin with an immediate battle in order for us to identify what skills you already have attained!" Ivory called, her soft voice somehow able to carry across the entire open clearing.

Sunlight beat down upon the emerald grass, which danced slightly as a small breeze blew by. The sky was an azure blue, nearly cloudless, and thus creating an immensely serene scene.

This scene was contrasted by the battle cries of Pokémon and yells of their trainers below.

Our class, along with a few others, stood at one corner of the immense clearing. Ivory was watching over us with an intrigued gaze, and was quickly joined by the familiar figure of Arien, much to my surprise.

"Pair up and get to it!" Arien yelled, her voice much more firm and intimidating, causing people to immediately run around to each other frantically.

I felt a prod on my shoulder. "Ready?" Fate asked, who had been standing beside me.

 _Uh, no._ "Ready enough."

Fate smirked, walking ahead until he stood about twenty feet in front of me, his hand slipping into his pocket as he pulled out a pokéball.

His narrowed, amber gaze became fixed with my own, yet quickly drifted to the side as he stiffened.

"Well, aren't they close," he remarked, looking behind me with an awkward tone in his voice.

I looked over my shoulder, my face heating up with embarrassment at the sight of Arien and Ivory. Their hands were intertwined by their hips, their faces no more than an inch apart. They were whispering to each other softly, and gazing at each other with a look similar to one that I often saw my parents give one another. I bit my lip, frantically twisting away as I knew I probably shouldn't be watching.

"Er, why don't we start now!" I exclaimed awkwardly.

"Good idea!"

I paused, my hand barely slipped into my pocket. Memories flooded back from my previous battle, and Kouen's words echoed through my mind.

 _Accepting defeat is far better than facing the consequences of arrogance._

I sighed, grasping my partner's pokéball. "Ready, Lugia?" I whispered.

"Alright!" Fate began, his eyes lit with exhilaration. "Doublade, let's go!"

A Pokémon emerged from his pokéball in a flash, resembling two broad swords criss-crossed together, with long ribbons drifting out from the handle in the shape of hands. I had recalled seeing the Pokémon before, both in my home town and from earlier that day.

"Ghost and steel type," I remarked, frowning as I knew ghost type was one of Lugia's weaknesses. Doublade also evolves from Honedge after a huge amount of experience, which meant that Fate wasn't lying when he said he had been a trainer for a while.

"Alright then, come on, Lugia!" I tossed his pokéball into the air, watching as he emerged with a bright red flash. I was pleased to see he immediately entered the battle with narrow, crimson eyes.

Fate froze, his eyes wide. "No way," he gasped. "Don't tell me _you're_ the kid who has the legendary Pokémon _and_ took on Viené!"

"Er, yeah," I mumbled. "But she basically slaughtered me." _Literally_.

"Is that an actual Lugia?"

The amount of attention that was not focused on my partner and I, both from Fate and people nearby, suddenly became overwhelming. "Yes, he is, but we both still have a lot to learn and little experience. We aren't any better than any other trainer."

Fate's eyes flashed, with what I thought was understanding, as he gave a brisk nod. "I wasn't planning on giving you any special treatment anyway."

From that moment on, I think he grew to respect me more.

"Alright, Doublade, use Night Slash!"

"Lugia, counter it with Dragon Rush!"

I felt confident starting with a strong move right away. Lugia's new move proved to do a lot of damage from our past battle experience, and I figured the only way to win this battle was to end it quickly before Doublade inflicted significant damage.

Lugia began to glow with energy, and charged forward to meet Doublade's attack, who's blades were now lit with a dark aura.

The two Pokémon collided with such force and energy that it sent both Fate and I backwards and into the ground, an eruption of light and an earsplitting bang coming from the blow.

Gasps and hollers sounded nearby, and dust and smoke clouded the air like a cloak. It took a few awkward, quiet moments before the smoke cleared.

Revealing Doublade quivering in the air, struggling with effort, while Lugia lay sprawled on the ground, clearly fainted.

 _Defeated so quickly?!_

"Great work, Doublade, good job!" Fate called, jumping into the air with delight before smearing the dirt off his face.

I rushed forward, crouching down by Lugia's side.

"Lugia! Lugia, are you alright?" Memories of our near-death experience flooded back from our last battle, and my blood turned cold at the sight of his still body.

However, my question was answered with relief when Lugia responded with a faint whimper.

"You did an amazing job, I'm so proud of you," I whispered, pressing my lips to his forehead. "That attack must have been stronger than your last one, you're improving so fast!"

Lugia stirred slightly, clearly satisfied with the outcome of the quick battle regardless of his loss. I gave him a small smile.

"Rest now, bud," I murmured before returning him to my pokéball.

"Hey, that was awesome!" Fate ran over, amber eyes bright, and extended a hand, offering to help me up off the ground.

A stared at his hand. His skin looked soft and clean, like that of a small child, and his fingernails were neat but short. His fingers looked delicate, and I suddenly felt afraid to take his hand.

 _Was entering the military program really a good idea?_

My own hand, smaller than his, quivered over his fingertips, hesitant.

"Hey, nice work you two!"

I jumped, turning around to face the newcomer approaching us. It was a man, with spiky white hair wrapped around a bandana. His large, muscled frame was covered by a black tee-shirt and pants, and his fiery eyes seemed all too familiar.

"Hey, Jay," Fate greeted the newcomer.

I looked back at my friend. "You know him?"

"Of course," he said, finally grabbing my hand gently and pulling me to my feet. "He's Viené's brother. Total badass, too."

I froze, looking up to meet Jay's powerful gaze.

 _Yup, I see it now._

Jay seemed a little more friendly than his headstrong sister, however. "An impressive battle indeed. Both Pokémon and trainers did very well." He glanced at me up and down, giving Lugia's pokéball, which I held in my hand, a hard stare. "And yes, I'm Jay. I'm one of the lead teachers of the Pokémon Training Program along with Ivory and Yukino. I had heard the rumors that a legendary Pokémon had joined our ranks, though I didn't believe it." He smirked. "Though I must say, this may be the first time I'm pleased to be wrong."

I frowned. "Erm, I'm not very good at battling though. And Lugia's just a baby."

"Eh, you show potential," Jay acknowledged with a shrug. "Besides, you're here to learn, are you not?"

I didn't reply.

"She's probably just upset that I beat her ass, huh Vee." Fate cast me a triumphant look, resting an arm on my shoulder, but there was warmth in those amber eyes.

I cast him a smile. "I dunno, maybe you just got lucky."

"Uh huh, sure, shorty."

Before I could retort, Jay interrupted. "Come on, you guys are done, so I'll be taking you to the dorms. Those who are enrolled in the Pokémon Training Program stay at the Stellar Tower."

"Awesome!" Fate exclaimed.

I stiffened when I felt his own hand grab my wrist, his warm hold not letting go as he hauled my forward. We followed Jay, who has turned around and was moving towards the Stellar Tower. His long strides caused Fate to put a little jog in his steps, yanking me behind him.

"I can walk on my own, you know," I retorted bitterly, but Fate only laughed.

"I didn't think you'd be able to keep up with those short legs."

"Ha ha ha."

Regardless of his teasing, I was grateful for him. After loosing so much lately, finding a friend like him felt like a gift.

Smiling, I shifted my hand, grabbing his rather than having it gripped around my wrist. I was glad to finally feel comfortable.

* * *

 _Ugh, I spoke too soon._

I stood in the middle of a larger dorm room, eight bunk beds lined up against the walls. Other than the beds, with trunks that stood against the back of them, and a few windows, the room was pretty empty.

"Take off your shoes, kid, we don't want no mud in here!" A strange, accented voice yelled at me from across the room.

Wincing, I yanked my boots off, placing them near the door. Jay had dropped me off in one of the female dorm, leaving me with a friendly wave and a warning glance directed at the other girls in the room. Fate was taken to the other wing, where the boys' dorms were held.

I flexed my toes against the plushy, white rug, which felt surprisingly soft under my feet. I glanced around the room warily. It was filled with older teenagers and young women, all of them nearly oblivious to my presence. They all spoke amongst themselves, and the room was filled with the hum of a variety of voices.

It made me feel incredibly out of place.

The sun had already set, the day drifting by much faster than I had expected. And with the drowsiness that was coming over me, I tentatively searched for an empty bunk. My search brought me to one bed on the far corner that appeared empty, the pillow clean and blankets piled up on the mattress neatly.

I tiptoed over, placing a hand on the mattress. It was cold and stiff, revealing no one had been on it before.

"You the new kid?"

I jumped, looking up to see a young woman glancing down at me from the top bunk. Her gaze was blank, and tone of voice dismissive.

"Er yes, is this bunk taken?"

She waved a hand at me. "Nope, go ahead."

"Thank you," I murmured, but she was already gone.

I clambered on top of the mattress, carefully rolling the blankets over the mattress until the bed was completely made. Snuggling underneath them, I clutched Lugia's pokéball tightly, feeling nervous and alone. I felt tired, but not enough so that I could sleep.

I squeezed my eyes shut, relieved when eventually the lights were turned off the the voices quieted to a whisper. I pressed my face into my pillow, wishing I knew where Fate's dorm room was located.

 _You'll be fine,_ I reassured myself. _You need to get used to this anyway, this is your new life now._

Yet, I was oddly reluctant.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Any reviews, favorites, or follows are always greatly appreciated :) Have a good day!**


	7. Chapter Seven

The sun beat down, causing drops of sweat to collect on my forehead. The sunlight was harsh, and the sky cloudless, giving us no hope from the relentless heat. I resisted a grumble.

We stood outside the Stellar Tower, sitting in the soft, emerald grass. A young woman I hadn't met before named Yukino stood before our group, lecturing us about classes, the program, the tower, and other things I didn't bother to pay attention to.

"Hey, are you listening?" Fate, who was sitting in the grass next to me, prodded my shoulder

"What's your dorm room?"

He blinked. "Ehh, what?"

"Narcissus Fate, I'd like to know what number your dorm room is."

"That has no relevance to what I just asked you."

I shrugged. "Answer my question and I'll answer yours."

Fate rolled his eyes. "Dorm room 134B, in the wing next to yours. Why do you even want to know?"

"We have been enrolled in this program for over a week now and I just thought it was weird that I still didn't know your dorm room number." I looked away, pursing my lips. "And no, I wasn't paying attention cause I wanted to know what dorm room you were in."

"You're so strange..."

I jumped when Yukino's voice suddenly raised. "Hey! You two kids in the back! Shut the hell up and listen!"

My face flushed at the sound of people snickering around us. Clenching the edges of my shirt, I tentatively looked up, eyeing Yukino and the large chalkboard she stood in front of.

Her blue eyes flashed me a fiery glare, but she said nothing and continued her lecture, scribbling things on the board that I was completely delirious to.

"Um, what's she talking about?" I asked Fate, my voice barely a whisper. I pointed a finger at the words "chosen", "wild Pokémon", and "test".

"Dammit, Vee, you really weren't listening," Fate remarked irritably.

"Sorry."

He sighed. "A huge test will be taking place in a couple weeks, but only the trainers who have proven themselves already will be chosen to take part. Basically we'll be escorted out into wild territory by a team of elite trainers in the program. We'll be on our own for a week to try and not only catch wild Pokémon to increase our teams, but to strengthen them. Basically a test to show our skills."

I reeled back, appalled. "What? But we have only been enrolled for a week! Isn't a test like that a little dangerous?"

"Fawning! Don't make me speak to you again!" Yukino snapped, causing me to sink down into my skin.

Fate waited a few minutes in silence before replying. "Yukino said there's a lot of stuff planned for the program this year, so those who are ready need to start moving along right away." A grin crossed his face. "I hope I get to go. You as well."

"I doubt I'd be chosen to do something like that so early."

Fate's gaze moved from my own to in front of him, focusing on something else. "Well, you may find out whether or not you are now."

I followed his eyes to see Ivory walking up towards Yukino, sheets of paper clutched in one hand. Her silver eyes were narrowed, and she greeted her companion with a brisk nod.

"What I hold here is a list for those chosen to take part in the test. Please know that many such tests will take place through the year, so do not be distraught if you are not chosen this time to take part in this first round." Ivory scanned the crowd ahead of her, who all stared back with an unwavering, intent gaze. Seemingly content, she lifted up the list, clearing her throat before beginning to slowly read off names.

A few murmurs sounded around me, seeming pleased and excited. I guessed that they had been one of the first ones called.

It wasn't long before Fate's name was called, resulting in a few doubtful and disapproving glances flashed our way.

Fate, however, lit up, exhilarated. "Yes! Having more Pokémon other than Doublade will be awesome!" He suddenly froze, coughing slightly. "Er, not that you aren't an amazing partner, buddy!" He added awkwardly, glancing down at his bag where Doublade's pokéball was kept.

"Why are you so excited to be in a test?" I tilted my head. _It sounds terrifying to me._

"Come on, Vee. It's more of an adventure than a test. All we need to do is strengthen the power and size of our Pokémon team." He placed a hand on my shoulder, a touch that I no longer shied away from. "It'll be fun!"

Yet I stiffened when Ivory called out, "Veerium Fawning."

I bit my lip, blood turning cold, and unsure of how to react. _There's no way I'd be chosen to take part. Maybe they made a mistake._

"Seems like you get to join me!" Fate flashed me his familiar warm smile, but I did not return it.

"I can't do this," I murmured, half to myself. "I can't."

"Hey."

Fate, who now held a more serious tone, grabbed my hand, something that wasn't very uncommon now. We both seemed to find comfort in each other's presence and touch, which was probably because we were both scared, lonely children.

 _But at least Fate can stay confident._

"You can do this," he told me firmly, staring at me. "You are a strong, capable person. Physical strength and skill sure as hell aren't the only contributing factors to how strong someone is." He poked my nose. "I see it in your eyes, Veerium."

Fate's words were comforting, but not enough to eradicate the fear that gripped my insides like a clawed hand. However, I did not tell him this.

"Narcissus Fate, you're something else."

"Don't use my first name, Veerium Aster."

"Then don't use my middle one."

"Alright!" Ivory called, bringing us to her attention. "Those of you chosen will be escorted to a nearby wild territory in two weeks. You will be accompanied by a team of elite trainers, but they will be there to watch over you and nothing more." Her gaze became fierce. "This means you must be responsible and cautious at all times; we don't want any fatalities."

I swallowed hard.

"What about the Crimson Army or Orumni?" someone in the crowd piped up, which caused a nervous hum of voices to rise.

"This may be wild, uninhabited territory," Yukino replied. "But it is owned by the Stellar Tower Alliance. And our elite forces will be there to ensure that this test is not interrupted by any... _unwelcome guests_."

Fate shivered beside me, whether it was from excitement or anxiety, I could not tell.

Eventually the class was dismissed, with the sun beginning to dip down in the west, revealing the evening approaching. Trainers were given free time between class dismissal and dorm curfew, which was at 10:00 p.m. Fate was asked to join up with another group of younger boys, which he, at first, refused. However, I insisted he join them, not wanting him to feel like he was always wrapped around my finger.

Grumbling, Fate did not argue, and hesitantly left my side, leaving me alone.

Almost.

I rummaged through the small, leather bag that hung at my side, grasping Lugia's pokéball. I rubbed my thumbs along its smooth surface, smiling slightly.

"How about a walk?" I spoke softly, tossing it into the air and watching Lugia's figure appear with a bright flash. He shook out his body, ruffling the feathers on his wings, before whipping around to face me with his familiar bright eyes.

He squeaked a response.

"Awesome." I brushed a hand along his chin, causing the lids of his eyes to droop and head to tilt slightly. He made an odd gurgling noise.

 _What a dork_ , I thought with a laugh.

Removing my hand, I ambled along, following the towering, iron bar fence that bordered the Stellar Tower training grounds. Lugia walked by my side, halting every now and then to sniff or prod at the ground.

With the slowly setting sun, warm, whispering breeze, and welcomed company, it was all too comfortable.

 _If only my parents could be here to experience this with me. Just one last time._

"Hey, if it ain't one of those kids."

Before I could turn around to face the approaching newcomer, a hand suddenly gripped my shoulder, shoving me against the fence, which clanged at the commotion. Lugia squeaked out in alarm, but I could not see him, as my face was pressed up between the bars.

"Um, can I help you...?"

"Yeah, you can get your sorry ass outta here before I do it for you," the voice, clearly masculine, hissed. Judging by his voice and grip, I guessed he was a teenager, possibly approaching twenty, and significantly larger than me.

 _Well, shit._

The person shifted, and I suddenly felt his hot, spitting breath on my ear. "I sure as hell don't like kids like you. You're an immature piece of shit who doesn't deserve a place on this program. You don't know a damn thing about the real world."

At this point, I was unsure of the point this person was trying to make, and only focused on trying to squirm out of his grip before I got beaten into a pulp.

"There are people out there working their ass off to defend the people they love, putting their lives on the line, and you get a free ticket here cause you're just some kid with a nice pet." He spat on my shoulder, and I winced when I felt wetness seeping through my shirt and onto my skin. "You disgust me."

And suddenly, his words seemed to click.

However, before I could reply, his fist slammed up against my temple, a harsh ringing sound splitting through my ears. My vision erupted into darkness, giving way into the endless depths that consumed me.

* * *

I awoke to more darkness, a warm hand gripping my own, and my familiar, plushy bed.

I pried my eyes open, trying to move, but instantly froze when my head began to spin, not to mention the harsh ringing in my ears.

"Try not to exert yourself."

I tentatively tilted my head ever so slightly, just enough to see the figure who sat at my side. When feeling their had gripping my own, I had immediately assumed it to be Fate, though was surprised to find the other girl who shared the bunk with me instead. Though the room was dark, her eyes seemed to shine, regarding me curiously.

"We brought you back to the dorm after we found you and your Pokémon unconscious. Seemed you had been knocked out." Though her voice was soft, it felt like nails scratching up against my temple and stabbing at my eardrums.

Her voice dulled to a whisper upon seeing me flinch.

"You've been out for a while. Another kid was in here earlier, but we had to kick him out when the lights went off. You've also been excused from class tomorrow." She shifted, grabbing something out of her pocket. "Here's your Pokémon," she murmured, handing me Lugia's pokéball. "He's fine, just needs to rest."

I extended my hand, feeling comforted by Lugia's presence when his pokéball was placed in my palm. I turned, giving the young woman a soft smile. "Thank you, uh..."

"Knight."

"Knight?"

"Yep. You can just call me that. And no problem." She reflected my smile. "Can't have anyone getting beat up in the first couple weeks."

"Heh heh..."

Knight sighed. "Well, I'm going to bed now. Call me if you need anything."

I nodded, watching as she stood up, climbed up onto the rail, and disappeared over the edge, leaving me alone again in the silent, dark room.

I squinted my eyes shut, waiting for sleep to take over me, yet felt unbearably uncomfortable, as if I were missing something.

As hours past by, I had made up my mind, slowly shifting out of my bed. Though my head nearly screamed out in protest, I chose to deal with the pain, silently moving across the room until I reached the door.

 _This is a terrible idea,_ I thought, but continued nonetheless.

The hallways were lit, but dim, not meant for anyone to be roaming their empty corridors at such an hour. I pursued, quietly stepping across the sleek, wooden floors, eventually turning into the next hallway.

I glanced up at each door, reading the dorm room names, and searching intently.

 _134B...134B..._

Satisfaction rolled over me when I finally found the label, which was plastered over a brown wooden door.

I grabbed the metal handle, which was cold to the touch, and gently twisted it. I stood still, cautiously pushing the door open, and preparing to flee if necessary.

Yet, I was greeted by sleeping bodies and gentle snores.

Frowning, I scanned the room, hoping to find the familiar, small figure, but to no avail. I moved deeper into the room, tiptoeing by rows of bunks.

 _Definitely a bad idea._

I stood on my toes, examining the upper bunks. I tried to push back the thought that I'd be dead where I stand if I were to be caught, and continued on.

I was overwhelmed with relief to see Fate's familiar blonde hair in one of the bottom bunks, his small figure slowly rising and falling under a thick quilt.

Scampering over, I hesitantly climbed onto the end of his bed, thankful it didn't creak. I sat near his feet, watching his still body as he laid on his side. His mouth was open slightly, revealing to be the cause of the wet splotches on his pillow.

I resisted a giggle.

Summoning up the courage to move, I eventually decided to disturb his peaceful figure, prodding him gently in the cheek.

He remained motionless.

I poked him harder, whispering his name. "Faaaate."

Suddenly, his eyes flickered open, barely giving me enough time to react as he lurched forward, intaking a sharp breath.

I rapidly jumped on him, pressing a hand against his mouth. "Shhh!"

Fate's eyes were wide, blinking at me a few times while he tried to process the situation. Eventually I felt his mouth move against my palm.

"Vee-yum?" He mumbled through my hand, which I then removed.

"Er, hi," I whispered.

"What are you doing..?"

"Joining you. I couldn't sleep." I suddenly felt incredibly awkward, hoping Fate wouldn't decide to kick me out or report me.

Thankfully he didn't.

"Are you saying you want to... _sleep with me?_ "

I felt heat rapidly rising to my face, and was grateful for the darkness of the room. "I-"

"Crap, I worded that wrong, uh..." Fate seemed about as embarrassed as I was. Sighing, he moved to the side, lifting the blankets up. "Just come here before it gets any more awkward."

"Um, thank you," I mumbled, crawling forward and slipping under the covers. The bed was warm from where Fate previously slept, and I relished in his body heat as I lay down stiffly on the edge of his pillow. I could feel waves of embarrassment rolling off his as he turned his back to me, acknowledging my thanks with a simple nod.

However, we both eventually calmed down, relaxing in one another's presence. In the small bed, we were snuggled up against each other, with our feet touching and heads only inches apart. In another time, I might have been mortified by such a thing, but currently, it did not matter to me.

As drowsiness finally began to wash over me, Fate twisted around, his large, amber eyes staring intently into my own. A tiny smirk crossed his face, looking as if he were about to make some smug comment, but his smirk disappeared about as quickly as it had arrived.

"Crap, I totally forgot about what happened!" he gasped, but quieted when I raised a finger to my mouth. "How are you doing?" He asked in a much softer tone.

"My head hurts but I'm fine," I replied, wincing when his hand brushed along my temple. I assumed it was beginning to bruise.

"Sorry." He removed his hand, narrowing his eyes. "What an asshole."

"Don't worry about it," I said, not wanting him to get upset. "Seriously, I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine."

Unsure of what to say, I turned away, but grabbed his hand by my side. He accepted my touch, wrapping his fingers around my own.

"This is one of the most ridiculous things I've ever done," I whispered to no one in particular.

"I dunno, I'd be squealing with excitement if I were in your place."thanks

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

 **Heeeeyyy. Sorry I'm not posting chapters as frequently, school has been in the way ;P So here is a chapter of my children being dorks :)**

 **Thanks for reading! Any reviews or whatever would be greatly appreciated :) Have a nice day lovelies**


	8. Chapter Eight

"What the hell?!"

I was lurched out of the dreaming world by the exclamation, which came from somewhere not far from me. I wondered why someone was yelling so viciously at such an early hour.

 _I just want to sleep a little longer..._

Then I remembered where I was.

 _Shit_.

I froze, panic rising into my chest. I was curled up against Fate's side, who was still sleeping, completely naive to the situation. I was almost entirely covered underneath the plush blankets, yet I must have still been able to be noticed.

It suddenly felt unbearably hot under the covers.

"What's this bitch doing in our room?!" a man, the one who had exclaimed before, hissed out. I remained still, pretending I was still immersed in sleep.

"What the hell are you talkin' about?"

"Some little girl's in this kid's bed!"

"What?!"

I heard a commotion beginning to erupt within the room, approaching Fate's bed. I winced, preparing for an unfathomable, horrifying fate. Death would be too kind.

 _It was nice knowing you, Fate._

"Hey!"

Jay's unmistakable voice rang out through the room, silencing those inside. Clearly he was more respected than I realized.

"As long as I'm standing, none of you will bother those children."

A younger male voice grumbled. "But she snuck-"

"She's a child. Those two are the only children in this program, and they won't be causing any harm by sleeping in each other's bed." The harshness in Jay's voice was unmistakable.

"Are you saying you want us to allow this girl to sneak in whenever the hell she wants?!"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Jay replied firmly.

The room was still, yet I could feel the irritation and frustration rolling through the air in waves. It was stifling.

"Any objections?" he challenged, with the only reply being silence. "Good. Hop to it."

It was about half an hour before everyone finally filed out, grumbling or cursing, but did not bother Fate nor I.

I realized Jay must have noticed when I was sneaking through the halls last night, yet had not interrupted my endeavors regardless. I was suddenly eternally grateful for him.

"Are we alone yet?"

Fate's mumble startled me.

He shifted over, turning to face me. His eyes were lidded with sleep, his expression soft, and he smirked slightly.

"So you heard all that?"

"Vaguely," he replied with a yawn. "Jay's an understanding guy; you were lucky he was here to bail you out."

I frowned, averting his gaze. "Yeah, I know."

"Why'd you actually come down?"

"Huh?"

"You said you couldn't sleep," Fate started, "but is that really the reason?"

 _I'm a lonely, pathetic, overly-attached child._ "Er, yeah."

"Bullcrap."

I shifted over onto my back, staring at the wooden bed frame encasing the mattress of the upper bunk. "Fate, it's fine."

"Come on." He prodded my shoulder. "You must trust me, right? I mean, you decided to come sleep with me after only knowing me for less than two weeks." My face flushed in embarrassment when he snickered, but continued nonetheless. "You can tell me anything."

Sighing, I pursed my lips. _He'll probably think I'm weird or creepy if I tell him how I actually feel._

"Narcissus, tell me about your family."

"What?" He seemed taken aback.

"I wanna know more about you." I flipped over again, staring at him intently. I giggled at his confused expression, with his face twisted and eyebrows raised slightly.

"You can't avoid my question with more questions," he retorted.

I pressed a finger to his lips. "I'm getting to that. I just wanna know this first."

His puzzled expression remained, but he hesitantly accepted my request. "Okay, fine, but you have to tell me your story as well, along with what's bothering you."

"Fine."

Fate raised his arms in a stretch, silent for a few moments as he rustled around to get comfortable. "Well, I was born in a pretty small town. My father was enlisted as a soldier when I was a baby, and left my family. We haven't heard from him since." Judging by his curt tone of voice, he wasn't particularly bothered by this. "My mother payed more attention to alcohol than her children, so I was essentially raised by my older sister instead. Eventually my mom just left us as well with this other guy a couple years ago. After that, my sister and I decided to leave our town since it was so poor, and that's how I ended up here. We discovered all of our living needs would be provided if we joined the military, so now I'm a trainee soldier and she's a medic." He shrugged. "It's been a good enough life so far. I mean, it could be worse."

I was appalled at his positivity and lack of care. "Oh, Fate, I'm so sorry."

He met my gaze with a puzzled expression. "Huh?"

"You've had a pretty rough childhood. Aren't you upset over that?"

A faint smile crossed his face. "I don't think you understand, Vee. If I spent my life being negative and dwelling on how sucky my life has been so far, I wouldn't be able to live in the life I have now; it just wouldn't make it any better. Sometimes you just have to stand up and move on."

I acknowledged his words with a nod, reflecting over them repeatedly. What Fate said was true, but how strong must a person be to let go of so much negativity and move on?

I came to admire his strength, both mentally and in Pokémon battling.

"Alright, I've spilled my story, now you answer my question." His amber eyes were wide and full of curiosity, glowing in the early morning sunlight that shone through the windows.

I sighed, turning away. If I started crying, or getting emotional, I didn't want Fate to see it. "Well, I guess I'll start with this. My family was small, consisting of only myself and my parents, but we were happy and supported one another. My father was one of the lead military captains of our town, and my mother was the most badass soldiers I've ever met. I had a very privileged life during such a chaotic time, but we always lived in this fear that we would one day be taken over by outside forces." I huffed, slightly amused. "Sure enough we were, just a few weeks ago. My entire town was slaughtered, and all I have left is Lugia." I turned back to Fate, who's expression had grown serious. "So I guess what I'm trying to say is that I've spent my whole life around family, and now that's gone. So, when I became friends with you, I felt like maybe I could fill that hole. I hope you forgive me for wanting to be around you a lot, and if you think I'm a creep and want me to leave you alone, I won't blame you." I turned away, expecting Fate to be disgusted or angered with me.

Instead, I felt warm arms embrace me tightly, which was when the warm, sticky tears finally started to leak out.

"Definitely a creep," Fate murmured with a laugh. "I must attract weird people. Guess you better stick around me so no one thinks you're crazy and beats you up again. After all, that's what friends do."

I smiled brightly, pressing my face into the crook of his shoulder. "Yeah," I whispered. "I guess I'm lucky to have you around."

* * *

I found myself alone, my only company being a faint breeze whistling through the tree branches and the frequent chorus of birdsong. My confusion and anxiety had made me oblivious to my surroundings, and I wondered where to start. Today was the start of our beginning test, yet I could not have been less ready for it.

I recalled back to events occurring only an hour before, trying to clear my head.

"Listen up, you pansies!" Yukino had snapped. "Our first skills and team-building test starts today. I don't want to hear any whining or crying from you sorry bunch. One wrong move or careless action can mean life or death." She paused, her eyes moving over the crowd before her as if waiting for any protest. When she received none, she continued.

"You will be monitored by Captain Jay, Captain Ivory, Head Scout Arien, and myself." She had ended her statement with a warning glare.

"Any rules?" someone had piped up.

Jay, who was standing beside Yukino, spoke up. "Basically no cheating, no stealing, and no dying."

Some had found this amusing, as they replied with a soft laugh. However, I interpreted this to be incredibly unnerving.

After this, we had been split up into unknown, wooded territory, leaving me standing alone and motionless for the past half hour.

 _I'm so pathetic. I wish Fate were here._

It was about another ten minutes before I decided to move, tentatively taking a step forward into the shadowy abyss of trees before me. Leaves and twigs crinkled underneath my boots with each step, but besides that, it was currently silent. The birdsong had faded away, and the wind dwindled down into nothing. Yet, the silence seemed deafening.

I quickly rummaged through my small leather bag. "Uh, come on out, Lugia!"

With a bright flash, Lugia appeared beside me, greeting me with a questioning glance.

"Sorry, I just needed some company."

Lugia's expression grew understanding, and he brushed his jaw along my hip. I relaxed slightly, rubbing my hand along the top of his head.

"Always good to know I have you around."

We clambered deeper in the forest, seeing no sign of any person nor Pokémon. The sudden lack of movement and life was nerve-wracking.

 _Come on, Veerium. This is a test, step it up._

Yet I was unable to pursue any further. Fear was gripping my body like a firm hand, refusing to let go. With each step I took, it felt as if a pair of eyes were watching me from the shadows. I froze, leaning on Lugia.

"Let's just be done for the day," I said, half to myself.

Lugia nodded, but he seemed more curious than nervous. It only made me feel more pathetic.

I plopped down onto the ground, burying my face into Lugia's wings. He curled around me protectively, which was comforting given the situation.

Though it was late afternoon, the world was dark from the clouded sky and tree branches covering the world above us like a tent. The air was surprisingly frigid, blowing ever so slightly against my skin like prickly ice. I sank deeper into Lugia's wings, squeezing my eyes shut.

 _I don't want to be here._

* * *

I awoke to the sound of an earsplitting screech.

I jolted upward, my eyes flashing open, yet I found myself immersed in more darkness.

 _It must be late at night by now._

Lugia shifted beside me, his pale form seeming to glow in the darkness. His body was hunched back in a defensive position, showing that he too had heard the screeching.

"Was that a.. Pokémon?"

Lugia's hard stare confirmed my suspicion.

I stood up, frantically grabbing for my hunting knife that was strapped to my waist. Twigs snapped around us, and the undergrowth rustled as if it were alive, yet I was unable to pinpoint where.

"S-Show yourself!"

A low growl followed my words, and I twisted around to meet the source.

I came face to face with a lithe, pale body prowling out from the undergrowth. A dark blade twisted upward from its head, along with an equally dark tail that swished threateningly. It had deep crimson eyes identical to Lugia's, yet these eyes seemed to glow with menace and bloodlust.

My thoughts were confirmed when I saw dark red blood dripping out of its mouth, leaking down its jaw and neck.

"It's an Absol," I remarked, recognizing it from our class textbook. However, I was given little time to process this thought before it launched itself straight at us.

For the first time, I did not hesitate. "Lugia, use weather ball!"

Lugia leaped into action, energy beginning to collect and glow within his open jaw. Gusts of wind swarmed around him, and with a threatening cry, he launched it at the Absol.

Distraught welled within me as I watched the Absol carelessly deflect the attack with a swipe of its blade.

 _Ugh, damn._

"Alright, Lugia, no playing around, use dragon rush!"

Lugia lunged forward, his body erupting into bright light. Power seemed to roll off of him in waves, and he collided with the Absol with enough force that it was launched backward into a tree.

"Nice!" I exclaimed, seeing Lugia return to my side with triumph. "Good work, Lugia!"

However, as the Absol returned to its senses, I realized all we had really done was anger it.

"Again, Lug-" but was cut off as the Absol shot forward at an unbelievable speed, driving Lugia into the dirt with its blade.

Lugia screamed out in pain, but Absol only drove him harder into the ground, a growl rumbling in its throat.

Without thinking, I jumped forward, grabbing at clumps of Absol's tufty white fur and yanking it.

"Let him go! He's my friend, don't hurt him!"

Yet my only response was pain shooting through my chest as its clawed paw slammed into me.

I was thrown to ground, winded and gasping for breath. Absol stood over me, blood seeping out of its mouth and dripping down onto my face. It bared its gleaming white fangs menacingly. I shivered, but did not avert my eyes from its glare.

"I don't care what you do to me, but Lugia is my family, so please don't hurt him!"

Absol froze, its eyes glowing with a strange expression I did not understand. Before it could react, however, it was shoved off of me as a blinding light crashed into it.

The distraction I caused was enough time for Lugia to use dragon rush once more, and I watched as he plowed Absol away, flinging it into the air with a yelp of alarm.

 _Come on, Veerium. You know why you're here, and you know what to do._

My hand shot into my bag, grabbing for one of the empty pokéballs that had been given to us before our test. I clutched it in my hand, watching Absol's dazed, motionless body nearby.

Pursing my lips, I flung the pokéball at Absol, watching as it was sucked in with a brilliant glow. In its place sat the pokéball, shaking around wildly.

 _Come on..._

The ball continued to shake, reflecting Absol's strong intent for not giving in. However, it did not ever escape.

Eventually the shaking subdued, seeming almost exhausted with effort, until it eventually halted, followed by a faint but audible click.

 _No way._

I hesitantly moved forward towards the pokéball, slowly leaning down and wrapping my hands around its smooth surface. It felt warm and full of life, and I let out a relieved sigh.

"Lugia, we did it," I huffed, coughing as I turned to face him. Yet, in contrast to my feelings of triumph, Lugia looked more than a little frustrated, with his eyes narrowed distastefully. He clearly was not pleased with my choice of teammates.

"Aw, come on," I sniffed. "Just give them a chance; I'm sure they aren't so bad."

Lugia merely snorted, lying down and curling his tail over his nose. I was left alone, too exhilarated to rest.

"I can't believe I actually did it," I whispered. _I was actually able to catch a Pokémon. How unfathomable._

I brushed my thumb along the pokéball, rolling it around in my now cut, filthy hands.

"Fathom..." I murmured, sniffing with a faint smile. "I like it. I think that's what I'll call you."

Though I received no reaction, I was pleased with the nickname, confidence washing over me for one of the first times.

 _Our family is growing._

* * *

 _ **Heeeyyy I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever, I had this crazy writer's block :/ But I should be back to updating frequently again. Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter :)**_

 _ **PokeGamma54: Thank you so much!**_


	9. Chapter Nine

"Come on, kid, wake up. We don't have all day."

"Gahh...huh?"

I pried my eyes open, exhaustion attempting to keep them sealed shut. Squinting in the early morning sunlight, I found myself face to face with a dark shape looming over me. It contrasted the bright light seeping in through the tree branches, which was able to make out the silhouette of a head and shoulders.

 _A person...? I don't remember any other people around..._

"What?!" I shot up, my head colliding with the newcomer in the process. Pain flashed through my temple, causing my head to spin and to flinch away.

 _Kind of getting tired of having my head smacked around._

"Ow, watch it," the strange person growled, revealing a familiar, feminine voice.

Rubbing a hand over my forehead, I tentatively looked up, my eyes adjusting to the light. I eventually found myself staring at a young woman with tousled brown hair, olive skin, and dark, unreadable eyes.

"Knight?"

"Finally, you're catching on," Knight grumbled, though her tone was not unkind. "How you doing, Veerium? I found you and Lugia lying on the ground crashed, not to mention the shit ton of cuts and bruises."

At first, I was unsure of what she was talking about. "Err, well," I replied, standing up slowly. I immediately began feeling an unbearable ache in my chest, which was when the memories all began flooding back.

"Where's Fathom?" I suddenly called out, frantically searching around the area. We were in a more open section of the woods, with the only undergrowth being a few saplings and tall grass, with larger trees nearby. Yet, even in the more open area, there was no sign of Fathom's pokéball.

"Lugia!" I whipped around, rousing him out of his sleep. His skin was bruised, and feathered-wings battered, not to mention a nasty looking gash along his shoulder. He looked exhausted, but I shook him awake regardless.

"Did you see Fathom?"

Lugia's eyes were half-shut, and his face contorted with pain as he got to his feet. He eventually replied with a brisk shake of his head.

"Are you talking about this?" Knight asked. "I found it next to you when I arrived." She held out a pokéball. "Does it have a Pokémon inside?"

Overwhelmed with relief, I lurched forward, grabbing Fathom's pokéball out of Knight's hands. "Yes, thank you!"

Knight raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Did you get all those injuries just from catching that Pokémon?"

"Er, yeah. It was an Absol, and they were pretty tough," I replied, looking away in embarrassment.

Knight snorted. "Oh well, you caught it anyway. How about we get that bloody shirt off you and bandage your chest?"

Puzzled, I glanced down, only to discover that Knight was correct. My shirt was ripped and stained dark with blood, and I was hesitant to see what lied underneath it.

Knight grabbed some bandages and a black jacket out of her bag. "You can use my jacket, although it might be a little big on you."

"Thank you," I mumbled, slowly pulling my shirt off. I grimaced as the blood-covered cotton peeled off my wound, making it sting. I tossed the shirt aside, preparing myself for what lay in store.

A rather disgusting looking bruise covered the majority of my chest, making it a dark purple-yellow color. A large, bloody, and pus-covered wound lay at the center, probably being about the size of my hand. I guessed that was where Fathom had slashed their claws in.

"Damn, looks like it already might be getting infected," Knight grumbled, beginning to wrap the bandages around me. I tried to ignore the fact that it stung like crazy, and that I was half-naked in front of someone else, and thanked her once more.

Eventually there were bandages wrapped from my collar bone to breasts, and Knight's jacket hung loosely on my body, but I was grateful nonetheless. Lugia had been bandaged as well, and Knight had shown me some natural medicines to use on Pokémon from simple ingredients.

"You should probably just send him back into his pokéball to rest," Knight remarked as she regarded Lugia's trembling, bandage-wrapped figure.

Guilt immediately washed over me. _I completely ignored how he felt. I need to do better._ Nodding, I returned him to his pokéball wordlessly, slowly placing him back in the bag that hung at my hip.

We sat in silence for a while as Knight prepared supplies, though I was dying to ask her questions. However, I was too nervous to dare disturb the silence.

"I can tell you wanna speak," Knight said without looking up. "Go on."

"Oh uh." I rubbed my head awkwardly. "Well, isn't this a test? Why help me out if we are competing together?"

Knight's dark eyes flicked up, and she was silent for a moment, making me feel as if I had said something out of place. However, she quickly returned to her task.

"Yes, this is a test, but no one said we couldn't help each other. I mean, we are still teammates on the same side, and I'd feel bad if I had just left you like that." She suddenly froze. "Plus, I didn't want to leave you alone. I have my suspicions."

I tilted my head. "Suspicions?"

Knight set her supplies down, slowly moving over to my side, until her mouth was only a few inches away from my face, and I could feel her warm breath on my nose.

 _"I don't think we are alone."_

Before I could question her, she stood up, moving back towards her belongings. "We should go now. We have things to do."

"We do?" I heaved myself to my feet.

"Yes." Knight began tossing everything into her bag. "We have to find your friend."

I stopped short. "Do you mean Fate?"

She confirmed my question with a nod.

"Why?"

Knight ignored me. "Come on, let's go." She shoved a hand into her bag, clearly searching for something, and eventually pulling out a pokéball. With a flash, the Pokémon was released, revealing a large, steel-covered, bird-like Pokémon.

"Skarmory, scout from the sky," Knight ordered, which the Skarmory acknowledged with a growl before taking off with a powerful beat of its wings. Judging by the look on her face, it seemed she was referring to more than just Fate to scout for.

"Knight, what's going-"

"No time to explain, we need to leave this area," she interrupted. "I'm assuming you haven't seen anyone since this all started."

"No, I haven't..."

Knight grabbed her hair, tying it up into a ponytail. "Alright. Let's get going then." She didn't wait to see if I was following her, and instead moved deeper into the forest.

I scampered after her, jumping through the saplings and ducking underneath tree branches, and eventually running straight into Knight's back.

"Oh, sorry, I..." I trailed off, noticing that she had suddenly become motionless, and was staring at something at her feet. I followed her gaze, eventually discovering a bundle of ragged feathers lying motionless in the dirt.

It was a dead Pokémon.

"Oh, that must be the Pokémon I heard last night," I remarked, though slightly unnerved. "I think my Absol killed it."

"Absol, you say," Knight pondered, crouching down and twisting the Pokémon over. She pulled away some of the feathers, showing a deep, clean slit along its throat. She frowned, her expression unreadable. "I'm not so sure..."

Standing up, she grabbed my hand, shoving me forward. "I have decided I'm going to head in a different direction, but I need you to keep going." She pulled out another pokéball, and a dark, dog-like Pokémon appeared. "Mightyena will go with you. It is imperative that you find Fate, and I will join you shortly." She turned to Mightyena, who's black and gray fur was bristled, and bright red eyes narrowed. "Head eastward and follow Skarmory," she told them.

Before I could protest, Knight raced off, disappearing behind a tree branch, which shivered at her touch.

Mightyena pressed its nose to my shoulder, urging me forward. I nodded awkwardly, and kept moving ahead, following the Pokémon.

 _I wish Knight had told me what's going on. It's starting to freak me out... Who could possibly be watching us?_

 _"Our elite forces will be there to ensure that this test is not interrupted by any... unwelcome guests."_

Yukino's worrisome statement echoed through my mind, and I felt my feet beginning to drag with each step.

 _Could there really be Crimson Army or Orumni forces in the forest?!_

A sudden screech of alarm jolted me to my senses, and I glanced up toward the source of the noise. Knight's Skarmory was swooping down through the tree branches, seeming to beckon us ahead.

Upon receiving our attention, Skarmory whipped around, swerving through the trees and diving under branches. Mightyena and I raced after them, gasping for breath to keep up with the winged Pokémon.

It must have been fifteen minutes of mindless running before I identified Fate's familiar blonde hair, with his body hunched down on the ground, motionless.

"Fate!" I called, trying to increase my pace regardless of my exhaustion.

Fate flinched, seemingly startled by my voice, and slowly turned his head to face me as I approached him.

He was crying.

His now bruised, dirty face was streaked with tears, leaving trails along the dust and filth on his cheeks. Dry blood caked his nose, and his face seemed contorted with emotion.

"Fate! What's wrong?" I jumped to his side, immediately wrapping my arms around him. He sniffed, but otherwise remained silent, burying his face into my neck. I could feel wet tears running down his face onto my own skin, and his hands clenched onto the back of my jacket tightly.

"Fate," I murmured softly. "What's going on? Did something happ-"

My voice drew off when I noticed the stains of blood along the ground behind him, along with a slim, glinting body.

Fate's Doublade laid lifeless on the ground, broken and contorted, with blood seeping out of the cracks in its hard body. It looked completely mangled, creating such a horrific scene that I forced myself to look away.

Instead, I gently grabbed Fate's shoulders, moving back to meet his gaze. His eyes, usually shining with life, were now dull and seemingly dead. He stared down at his knees, hesitantly wiping his face with his sleeve.

"Who did this?" I asked him firmly. "You need to tell me what happened."

Fate did not reply at first, instead wiping away his tears and inhaling a deep breath, as if trying to keep himself from breaking down once more.

"It was another Pokémon," he eventually breathed out, his voice shaky and quiet, as if it were about to crack. "I don't know what it is, but it was like nothing I had ever seen. And it was different." He stopped, taking in a breath. "I-It was evil and heartless, and just ripped into Doublade with murderous purpose. There's j-just no way any wild Pokémon would do that." His body was trembling, with his breathing was becoming more frequent and harsh.

"Fate, it's gonna be okay, I'm here now." I wrapped him in a hug again, but this time he did not return it.

"He was slaughtered right in front of me and I couldn't do anything..." he whispered, though it appeared to be directed towards himself rather than me.

"It's not your fault-"

"It is!" he yelled suddenly. "I was completely helpless and pathetic! I just stood there and watched because _I was afraid!_ "

"Fear is a part of every single person," another voice spoke up. I froze, preparing to battle whoever may be approaching us, only to see that it was Knight that joined our side.

"It is true that fear can make us helpless, but it can also make us strong. Fear allows us to recognize our limits." She sat down beside us, rubbing a hand down Fate's shaking back. "Even the greatest warrior feels fear; it does not make you weak. But your friend did not die in vain. You are still alive, and your teammates are here with you now."

Fate sniffed, although this time it sounded more like a sob. "That doesn't bring Doublade back though," he whispered.

"I know, hun, I know." Knight pressed her lips to the top of his head, leaving us sitting in silence for a moment. I found myself admiring her calmness in the situation, as well as her abundant kindness.

Knight was the first to break the silence, rising to her feet and poking me on the forehead. "I know this is rather random, but I need to see your Absol."

"What?"

She frowned. "Don't question, just do it. I promise it's important."

Puzzled, I pulled away from Fate, shifting my hand through my bag until I found their pokéball. I held it in my hands for a moment, hesitating.

 _I haven't seen Fathom since I caught them,_ I realized. _What if they hate me, or attack me again?_

"Come on, Veerium, this is kind of an emergency situation." Knight's impatience was more than obvious.

Wincing, I nodded, tossing the ball into the air. It glowed brightly, flashing for a moment, before subduing. Fathom's form sparkled into view at first, their white fur bristling under their rippling muscles as they stretched. I was relieved when they showed no signs of hostility, but no signs of interest or acknowledgement in me either.

Knight observed them for a moment, her gaze unreadable. "What's her name again?"

"It's Fathom," I replied. "And her?"

"She's a female," Knight stated simply. "Can't you tell?"

"Uhh."

She shrugged. "Don't worry about it. You still have much to learn." She pursed her lips, walking around the Pokémon for a minute. Fathom merely sat still, bored and brushing a paw over her face in an attempt to clean it.

"You didn't kill that Fletchling last night, did you," Knight said, speaking to Fathom. "In fact, you didn't attack any Pokémon at all besides Lugia."

Fathom's paw stilled, though her eyes remained expressionless. However, her face twisted slightly, as if she were smirking.

"I thought so," Knight remarked, clearly pleased with herself. "It was a person you attacked last night before your encounter with Veerium. In fact, it was someone from Orumni." Knight raised an eyebrow questioningly at the Absol, who now turned to stare at her. Fathom's eyes were narrowed, and she let out a growl of confirmation.

"I'm sure you attacked Lugia and Veerium because you also thought they were a part of Orumni," Knight noted, tapping her finger to her hip. "Which, I must assure you, they are not."

Fathom turned, and for the first time, regarded me with a look of interest rather than hostility. She blinked once before eventually turning away, clearly satisfied.

I took that as the only sign of acceptance and apology I would receive from her.

"It appears that Yukino's hypothesis was correct," Knight remarked, now speaking to Fate and I as well. "Our test would be interrupted by one of the outside forces of the war; in this case, Orumni. It would explain why they are pointlessly killing Pokémon, but not people. Orumni's goal is to stop the Crimson Army by killing their weapons and all possible weapons, which are Pokémon."

Fathom acknowledged this with a snarl.

"Why would they do such a thing..." I murmured, completely stunned by Knight's claim.

"Because they are heartless, selfish murderers," Fate practically hissed, finally stirring beside me. "People do terrible things when they're desperate."

Knight frowned, crouching down and drawing a finger through the dirt. "I think the real question here is why they would interrupt an average training test, and how did they know that it would be taking place at this location and at this time?"

"Someone could have told them," Fate pointed out.

"But that would mean that someone from our own army told them," I argued. "Who would do that?"

"Yukino."

"Huh?" Fate and I asked in unison.

"Think about it," Knight murmured. "Yukino and the other elites planned this test, so she would know the exact location and date. However, it was Yukino that gave us the warning about the Crimson Army and Orumni. I find that rather suspicious, not to mention that Yukino randomly joined the program this year with no recorded background."

I shivered, shrinking down into Knight's comfortingly large jacket. "But aren't the elites supposed to be protecting us? If Yukino did something to Ivory, Jay, and Arien, the military trainees would be left alone and vulnerable."

Knight shot up. "In that case, we need to leave immediately. Everyone else could be in serious danger right now."

And that was when a bloodcurdling scream ripped through the air.

* * *

 **Quick updates, yaaaay. I know this chapter was mainly conversation and explanations, I apologize. More stuff will be happening next chapter :)))))). Thanks for reading, lovelies!**

 **dragonrush: Thanks for following and favoriting! ;)**


End file.
